


The End in Sight

by fuzipenguin



Series: 1800SexLine [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other, phone sex operator, sexworker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: How much longer is left in his shift?





	The End in Sight

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Sex worker Orion - "Playing with your mind, it’s not the end of days it’s just the bump and grind."

     Orion hit the disconnect button and dropped his forehelm into one hand, shuttering his optics. He worked his lower jaw, glossa running over his denta as if trying to remove a bad taste from his mouth. 

     Barely a minute passed had passed before his console beeped again, prompting Orion to lift his head and stare blearily at the screen. Another call? Were they ever going to end today?

     Checking his chronometer, he saw it was only an hour before the end of his shift. Thank Primus. He had been extraordinarily busy today, fielding back to back calls since he had entered his booth. Normally he averaged ten to fifteen minutes between calls, but today he’d barely had a chance to just ventilate between them. 

     Wearily, Orion straightened and reached for the connect button. His finger hesitated over it, the beeping seemingly becoming louder and louder until he caved and finally hit the green bane of his existence. 

     “This is StarShine; I’ll be your frisky friend for the evening. How can I serve you?” he asked, voice warm and welcoming. Ugh. How could no one tell how false his words were?

     No matter. One more hour. Just one more hour.


End file.
